<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Perfect Valentine by alex_fix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428158">My Perfect Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix'>alex_fix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Red Roses, Surprises, Valentine's Day Fluff, lots of chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Had forgotten about this one. Originally posted under my other account (Lymers), brought back for Valentine's Day...!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Perfect Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The notepad in front of Waverly now had a border of love hearts, all drawn by hand. She was in another one of her dreamy moods, glancing over at Nicole occasionally, returning to her artwork to add little arrows piercing each of her designs. Next on her ‘To Do’ list was coloring in those hearts with the red, felt tip pen waiting on her desk.</p><p>She loved all the soppy stuff that went with Valentine’s Day. The abundance of chocolates, the sickly-sweet sentimental cards. Flowers, roses in particular, tied with a silky red ribbon. No one had ever given her roses, or any flowers for that matter. Sure, she had received plenty of valentine cards from anonymous admirers while at school. It all seemed to die away as she grew older, the fun of trying to guess who sent which card replaced with a nondescript box of chocolates from Champ, her wannabe boyfriend, whose idea of romance extended no further than offering her the last slice of his pepperoni pizza knowing she would decline.</p><p>Nicole was already standing behind her desk before she realised. Her eyes followed the trail of delicate shapes decorating the paper. “Ah, important work, I see.”</p><p>Waverly could feel her cheeks burning. “No, they’re…Did you want something?”</p><p>“About to get another coffee. Want me to get you one?”</p><p>“For your information, I do not draw hearts on everything. It’s a BBD case I’m working on. Got me thinking.”</p><p>“Beats me how cute hearts could be related to a case. Carry on. Don’t let me stop you.”</p><p>“I’m sensing you don’t do cute.”</p><p>“Not really. And, don’t get me started on all the over-priced merchandise for Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Valentine’s Day? I’d love it if someone went to the trouble of getting me something nice.”</p><p>“I’m sure Champ will,” Nicole offered. “Did you want coffee?”</p><p>“Please. Champ’s not big on all that hearts stuff. Too expensive he says.”</p><p>“I agree with him. Do you know how expensive red roses are?”</p><p>“Yes. As a matter of fact I do. The answer is very. But, isn’t the person worth it. And, chocolates. There have to be chocolates, otherwise what is the point of Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>“What sort of chocolates are we talking about? Please don’t say heart-shaped.”</p><p>Waverly looked up at Nicole’s face. “Can’t be any other shape. And, the box would have to be heart-shaped too, with a huge red bow.”</p><p>Nicole rolled her eyes. “Way, way too cheesy for me. How do you take your coffee again?”</p><p>“No milk, no sugar. Sweet enough. And, don’t bring back a donut. I’m watching my waistline.”</p><p>“Says the girl who wants a huge box of heart-shaped chocolates.”</p><p>“Never said huge. Small. I’d settle for small.”</p><p>Waverly watched as Nicole strolled towards the kitchen, her confident manner convincing her she would never, ever have enough courage to tell her how she truly felt. Nicole had only been at the police station two months and already was changing Waverly’s life in ways she had not expected.</p><p>Fresh from the big city, she had an air about her which said she knew her own mind, knew what she liked. Waverly would watch as she chatted with regulars at Shorty’s, how her face would soften when talking to an attractive woman at the bar. It was completely obvious her preference, her mannerisms giving away where her interest lay. And yet, for all the casual flirting outside the station, Nicole seemed not to consider her as worthy of attention. It’s a work thing, she consoled herself. Maybe she doesn’t like mixing business with pleasure. Maybe I’m not her type. Maybe I’ll just have to watch her flirt with others, in that tight uniform, wearing that Stetson. It was driving her to distraction.</p><p>Not that she wanted to have a relationship on full display in the place where they both worked. It would give Wynonna far too much ammunition, make it far too easy for her to make anything going on the focus of every joke. Although, she wouldn’t mind a little casual flirting in her direction. Or lingering gaze, like the one Nicole gave the attractive young woman serving in the coffee shop. Eyes moving slowly down her top, over her thighs. To be noticed would suffice.</p><p>The day dragged. Waverly finished her masterpiece on her notepad, having added one large heart in the centre with angel wings either side. She put her pad in the drawer in case Wynonna found it, deciding she would call it a day. Jeremy was still in his office as she passed, busy doing what Jeremy did, talking to himself, his pen beating a rhythm on the desk to the music playing in his ears. He failed to notice her entering, pulling up a chair, watching him for a few minutes as he mouthed the words to whatever song was next up on his play list. He jumped as her hand reached across the desk to get his attention.</p><p>“I need your brains.”</p><p>“What? Can’t hear you.”</p><p>“Your brains. Jeremy, turn your music off, this is important.”</p><p>“Wait, let me turn my music off. Can I help you?”</p><p>“What do you get someone who doesn’t like Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>“That’s simple. Nothing.”</p><p>“Not the answer I’m looking for. Help me.”</p><p>“OK. Let me put it another way. If someone doesn’t like the over-commercialised aspect of the day and you buy them something as a gesture of that over-commercialised day, will they or won’t they be impressed?”</p><p>“I’m hoping impressed. You’re not helping. I thought you had a PhD.”</p><p>“I do. Sadly, not in romantic gestures. So, who’s the lucky person?”</p><p>“Can’t say. Lips are sealed. It needs to be a surprise.”</p><p>“I’m heartbroken.”</p><p>“What? Oh no. Jeremy, I feel really bad now. Okay, I’ll get you a card too.”</p><p>“So, someone you fancy, who you want to impress, but not let them know it’s from you. Got it.”</p><p>“Thanks. Promise I’ll get you something.”</p><p>“No roses. Allergies. And, I prefer plain chocolate, not milk.”</p><p>“Got it,” Waverly shouted, as she strolled out of his office.</p><p>There was a chill to the evening air as Waverly left the station, her breath forming small white clouds as she breathed out, her boots crunching on the frosty ground. The heater on full blast in her car, she made her way through town, pulling up outside the candy store, its lights still on. The owner was busy stocking shelves, in preparation for a rush on purchases by those who needed to express their everlasting love in the form of something made entirely of chocolate. Waverly spent a few minutes gazing at the selection in the window, spotting the perfect box.</p><p>She wondered whether anyone would buy her such a gift, resigning herself to it not being this year, unless she paid for them. The way Nicole dismissed the whole loved-up element of Valentine’s Day told her she was yet another person who really did not get the essence of the day. A sharp wind swept across her face, pulling her scarf tighter round her neck for protection.</p><p>Jeremy needed more coffee. Nicole was in the kitchen, finishing off the last of her bland, microwaved meal, doodling something on the pad beside her plate. She looked up briefly as he entered, returning to her notes.</p><p>“Do you ever go home?” he asked, inserting several coins in the vending machine, waiting for a snack bar to drop into the tray below.</p><p>Nicole put down her pen. “No point. Not much there for me. Why are you still here?”</p><p>“Same. Plus, work. Plus, trying to figure out what Waverly can buy her secret crush for Valentine’s Day, who apparently doesn’t like all the commercialised aspects, which I'm in agreement.”</p><p>“She’s with Champ, right?” Nicole asked. “I assumed they would buy each other something.”</p><p>“I believe not,” Jeremy replied, studying the list of ingredients on the back of the bar. “Not the romantic kind. Sad given how much Waverly enjoys the whole roses and rip-off candy thing.”</p><p>“Can’t say I’m a big fan of it either. Do you know how expensive red roses are?”</p><p>“Actually, I don’t. I can Google it if you like.”</p><p>“Let’s just say very.”</p><p>“Waverly’s never been given flowers. I’m thinking of sending her a dozen roses, as a thank you for taking me under her wing when I first arrived.”</p><p>Nicole smiled. “I think you’ll be shocked how much they cost. Send half that amount.”</p><p>“Right. Six then. Wait, that’s given me an idea for what Waverly can send. Thanks.”</p><p>February 12th. Waverly was standing over Jeremy’s desk, arms folded, not best pleased with him. “Is that it? Is that your idea?”</p><p>“Hear me out. It makes perfect sense. It says you haven’t bought into the whole commercial thing. That you’re clever enough to know the true meaning of Valentine’s Day. And…”</p><p>“It’s a stupid idea. It won’t work. And, that’s the best you could come up with.”</p><p>“I think it’s a great idea. Trust me on this one.”</p><p>Waverly rolled her eyes. “Fine, but if this backfires.”</p><p>“How can it? They won’t know it’s from you, will they.”</p><p>“Oh. Right. Yes. True. Jeremy, you’re a genius.”</p><p>Waverly bounced out of Jeremy’s office, almost bumping into Nicole. “Someone looks pleased with themselves,” Nicole said. “You up to something Earp?”</p><p>“Me? No, just discussing a case. A gruesome murder. Really messy. Vital organ missing.”</p><p>“OK. And you normally look this happy with macabre cases?”</p><p>“Yes. What? No.”</p><p>Nicole gave her that smile which could melt her, sauntering off towards the kitchen. “Happy heart hunting, Earp.”</p><p>God, she’s so cocky, Waverly thought, as she sat at her desk. The more she remembered the smile on Nicole’s face, the more Jeremy’s idea grew on her. The card shop was busy, very busy, lots of young girls giggling over the wording inside cards, one nervous-looking boy attempting to select a suitable one for his beau. Waverly perused the selection, her eyes falling on the one that would be perfect. Purchase made, she strolled along the street, stopping once more outside the candy store. Gazing at the box in the window, her mouth began watering at the thought of consuming such a treat. As she looked inside, she couldn’t believe her eyes. “Thought you weren’t into all this happy hearts stuff,” she said, as she entered.</p><p>Nicole turned, a surprised look in her eyes at having been caught. Regaining her composure, she smiled that heart-melting smile of hers. “I’m not.”</p><p>“But. But…”</p><p>“But, what? Oh, these. Donating them to the hospital.”</p><p>“Right. But…”</p><p>“Catch you later,” Nicole said as she moved past Waverly, a carrier bag in her hand. “Don’t spend too much on me.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Waverly shouted after her. “I wouldn’t.”</p><p>Fudge, she thought. Right, Jeremy’s idea will be so perfect. Wait till she sees it.</p><p>February 14th. Waverly opened her eyes to another day before realising which day it was. Her heart sank. The thought of a whole day without one romantic gesture coming her way was depressing enough. And now, she was beginning to regret leaving the card she bought Nicole on her desk. Showered, dressed, she made her way downstairs, Wynonna already up and singing. Wynonna was singing. Wynonna never sang. Something was up.</p><p>Entering the kitchen she spotted the huge bouquet of flowers on the table and the cute card. “Who are they from?”</p><p>“Don’t know. Don’t care. Really expensive. That’s all that matters. Card’s a little too smoochy for my taste.”</p><p>“You’re lucky. At least someone thought of you.”</p><p>“Oh Waves, I’m sorry. I know how much this day means to you. Champ’s bound to have got you something.”</p><p>“Seriously doubt it. Unless it’s a pizza voucher.”</p><p>“We can share the flowers.”</p><p>“Thanks. You need a lift?”</p><p>“No. Got a few things I need to do. Catch you later.”</p><p>Waverly drove towards town, the radio on, every station playing love songs, adding to her already depressed mood. Entering the office, she stared at her desk. Two dozen red roses tied with a red bow. Four heart-shaped boxes, one on top of the other in decreasing size. And, a card. A large card. Nicole looked up from her desk. “Looks like someone went to town on the merchandise.”</p><p>“Did you see who left them?”</p><p>“Here when I got in. Guessing Jeremy.”</p><p>Waverly opened the card. It was perfect. A tasteful design on the front, no words inside, just a hand drawn heart pierced with a tiny arrow. Everything she wanted. Everything. She felt her eyes stinging, quickly putting the card in her drawer, collecting up the items on her desk before anyone else saw them. Having deposited them in her car she returned to her desk, Nicole still with her head down, scribbling notes. She wondered if she had seen her card, desperate to ask, not wanting to draw attention. If she had, she was acting way too cool.</p><p>Wynonna was in an annoyingly good mood the whole day, suggesting they should all go for drinks after work in Shorty’s. Nicole said she would join them later, needing to finish up processing paperwork. She sauntered in, smiling at a woman seated near the entrance, removing her Stetson, taking a seat at the bar next to Waverly.</p><p>“Still think Valentine’s Day is too commercial,” Nicole said, taking a sip of beer. “Whoever sent me half a valentine’s card had the right idea.”</p><p>“Half?” Waverly replied, attempting to sound surprised. “Bit creepy, don’t you think.”</p><p>“No. I get it. It’s simple, yet clever. Plus, whoever sent it has the other half.”</p><p>“Right. So, you like the idea of someone cutting a card in two.”</p><p>“Sure. It’s like the perfect puzzle. Two pieces separated, perhaps one day to be joined together. Who knows?”</p><p>Waverly’s heart melted. “Haught, you old romantic you.”</p><p>“Shush. Not so loud. You’ll have all the ladies after me.”</p><p>“Looks like we both got what we wanted today.”</p><p>“Guess so,” Nicole replied. “Would be nice to know who sent me mine.”</p><p>“Mine too. I mean, two dozen red roses are very expensive.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. You in for another Earp?”</p><p>“Thanks. And, that tower of chocolates.”</p><p>“Champ definitely splashed out big time.”</p><p>“I know they’re not from Champ. You're right, probably Jeremy.”</p><p>“Figures. Told me he was grateful for your friendship. Although, that’s a lot to get a friend, don’t you think?”</p><p>“You reckon?” Waverly asked. “Perhaps. I only got him a small box of chocs as a thank you.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing. A favour he did for me. He’s so smart.”</p><p>“He’s that. Too clever by half.”</p><p>Nicole winked, sauntering off to chat to someone the other side of the bar. Only then did Waverly spot the unsent half of the card she had given Nicole resting on the bar. Opening it, she read Nicole's words inside. Nicole was looking over. Best Valentine’s Day ever, she thought as she raised her beer, Nicole doing the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this one, check out my longer stories under <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymers">Lymers</a>. </p><p>Latest one: OOH - Welcome to My World.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>